Doodleshy
by EndlessWire94
Summary: A My Little Pony parody of the famous SpongeBob episode "Frankendoodle".


**Doodleshy**

* * *

 **After seeing other various _MLP_ / _SpongeBob_ parodies, I thought I'd take a shot at writing my own. Here's a parody of the beloved classic episode "Frankendoodle", starring Fluttershy as SpongeBob, Pinkie Pie as Patrick, and my OC Doodleshy as DoodleBob. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own MLP or SpongeBob.**

* * *

 _(_ _We open to Discord's home dimension, to find our favorite draconequus out on a leaky boat in a slowly-growing body of water, which gushes from the boat's holes into thin air. Discord is standing up and sketching on a pad of paper, propped on an easel. Princess Celestia narrates.)_

Celestia: Well, well, what is this? Ah, the Artist Formerly Known As Discord at sea. Let us watch and see the fruits of his struggle.

 _(A lightbulb goes off above Discord's head, and he doodles vigorously.)_

Celestia: Ah, it seems inspiration has struck!

 _(Discord laughs triumphantly, kisses his pencil, and goes back to drawing. In his haste, however, his pencil goes flying out out of his lion's paw, splashes into the water, and sinks beneath the surface.)_

Discord: My pencil!

 _(He reaches desperately into the water, but the pencil has disappeared from view entirely.)_

Celestia: Discord has learned the first lesson of the sea: always bring a spare pencil.

Discord: _(bursting into hysterical tears) **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _(By now, the pencil is floating downstream rapidly, heading for a portal into regular, non-Discorded Equestria...)_

* * *

 _(In Ponyville, outside Fluttershy's cottage, the yellow pegasus is playing a bubble-blowing game with her close friend Pinkie Pie.)_

Fluttershy: Okay - ready, Pinkie? One...

Pinkie: Two...

Fluttershy and Pinkie: Three!

 _(The two mares gently blow into their wands, Fluttershy's bubble taking the shape of a pair of scissors, and Pinkie's a sheet of paper, which the scissors snip in half just above their heads.)_

Fluttershy: Scissors beats paper, Pinkie!

 _(Both friends laugh, then dip their wands into a small tub of bubble soap for another round.)_

Fluttershy: One...

Fluttershy and Pinkie: Two...

Fluttershy: Three!

 _(This time, both mares blow sheets of paper. They watch as the bubbles float off into the sky, Pinkie with her usual smile and Fluttershy with a puzzled frown.)_

Fluttershy: Um, Pinkie? How come you always do paper? Not that there's anything wrong with it, but...

 _(Her questioning of Pinkie's logic is cut short, as the pencil, giant in this realm of Equestria, bursts through a portal in the sky, pops both bubbles, and crashes upright into the ground between Fluttershy and Pinkie. The timid pegasus and the spontaneous Earth pony scream hysterically, and run around panicking. At one point, Pinkie pauses near the pencil, then notices it and resumes freaking out. Both mares take shelter behind the cottage.)_

Pinkie: What _is_ that thing, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: It looks like a giant pencil.

Pinkie: Go touch it.

 _(Ever so cautiously, Fluttershy stretches out her foreleg and gingerly taps the pencil with her hoof. Her expression turns from fear to enthusiasm.)_

Fluttershy: It _is_ a giant pencil, Pinkie! _(She flies cheerfully over to the pencil, and, after a bit of struggling, manages to pull it out of the ground.)_ Let's draw some giant pictures with it.

 _(Fluttershy carries the pencil around to the path leading up to the front of her house, and begins to draw while humming to herself in her usual, serene way. Pinkie bounces up behind her, eager to see her work.)_

Pinkie: Whatcha drawin'?

Fluttershy: _(unusually blunt)_ Stand back, Pinkie! No offense, but I can't draw with you breathing down my neck!

Pinkie: Pfft! Artists!

 _(Fluttershy finishes her drawing, smiling proudly.)_

Fluttershy: It's a bunny.

Pinkie: _(in an unusually bored, haughty tone)_ Pretty good, Fluttershy; but it's lacking basic construction, and your perspective leaves a lot to be desired.

Fluttershy: Eh, everypony's a critic!

 _(At that moment, the bunny sketch peels off of the ground and starts hopping toward the meadow.)_

Pinkie: Fluttershy, your drawing's coming to life!

Fluttershy: _(smugly)_ Now that's more like it, Miss Critic!

Pinkie: No! I mean, it's hopping away! I guess you could say it _sprung_ to life! _(She giggles, and a comic sting goes off in the background.)_

Fluttershy: Do you know what this means, Pinkie?

Pinkie: Your art can never hang in a museum.

Fluttershy: Well, yes; but more specifically, it means we found a magic pencil!

Pinkie: Now all I need is a magic mustache, and all my dreams will have come true!

Fluttershy: _(giggles)_ Coming right up! _(She draws a mustache above her cheery friend's lip.)_

Pinkie: **LIFE IS GOOD!** _(Her enthusiasm is short-lived, as her mustache peels off her face and flies away toward town.)_ Easy come, easy go!

 _(By now, the mustache has reached the house of the recently-wed Matilda and Cranky Doodle Donkey. We cut inside to see Cranky gloomily staring at his reflection in a mirror.)_

Cranky: Cranky, if you had some hair, you'd be the most gorgeous creature in Equestria. You've got looks, charm - all you need is a full head of... _(The mustache flies through the window and lands neatly on top of his head.)_ **hair!**

 _(Cut back to Fluttershy's cottage.)_

Pinkie: My turn!

Fluttershy: Be careful, Pinkie. Being an artist is a heavy responsibility. _(She cradles the pencil as if it were her own foal.)_ Every work of art is like a child and must be treated as such.

Pinkie: Come on! I was just gonna draw a cartoon!

Fluttershy: Oh, okay! Why didn't you say so?

 _(She hands over the pencil, and Pinkie happily sets to work. The bubbly Earth mare steps back to reveal a crude sketch of a familiar, sour-looking donkey.)_

Pinkie: Ta-da! It's Cranky!

 _(The Cranky Doodle doodle comes to life, and begins to grumble in gibberish.)_

Fluttershy: _(wincing)_ It's kinda creepy-looking when it moves.

Pinkie: Eh, you're right, Fluttershy.

 _(The Cranky Doodle doodle begins to head down the path.)_

Fluttershy: We can't let it go into town!

 _(Quick as a wink, Pinkie erases her drawing, which screams in agony until it's completely gone.)_

Pinkie: _(nonchalantly)_ Poor Cranky. _(Her expression suddenly brightens.)_ My mind just hatched an idea! _(Giggling, she leads Fluttershy into town, straight to Cranky and Matilda's house. She draws a bit attached to a string, then hides around the corner, joined by her shy, flying friend.)_ This is gonna be classic!

 _(Inside, Cranky has now put on a monocle and tuxedo, and is examining himself in a hoof-held mirror.)_

Cranky: I think I fancy a stroll around the park.

 _(At that moment, the doorbell rings. Pinkie calls from outside in a singsong voice, making Cranky grimace.)_

Pinkie: Oh, Cranky!

 _(Cranky grumpily opens the door.)_

Cranky: What do you want?! _(looks down and notices the bit)_ Hello, what's this? Somepony left me some money for a perm!

 _(Pinkie and Fluttershy snicker.)_

Cranky: Come to Hairy!

 _(Cranky reaches for the bit, but Pinkie yanks it away, and the ill-tempered donkey falls to the ground, losing his new "hair" in the process. Both mares burst out laughing.)_

Cranky: Ow! Pinkie! _(The mustache/toupee doodle starts to fly away.)_ Oh, my hair! _(Pinkie and Fluttershy continue to laugh. Cranky is now fuming.) **PINKIE!**_

 _(Cranky stomps back inside, slamming the door behind him, while Pinkie and Fluttershy laugh delightedly and bounce up and down - the prank has been a success.)_

Fluttershy: Wait! I've got an idea too! _(She takes the pencil and flies a few feet away. Even though she's relatively new to the concept of pranking, she is still tickled at the thought of giving it a try for herself. She starts drawing, barely containing her laughter.)_ I'll draw me, and when Cranky answers the door... _it won't be me!_

 _(Pinkie laughs: apparently, Fluttershy's doing well for a first-timer. The yellow pegasus has now completed a life-sized doodle of herself.)_ Aww, look at her! Ain't she a doll? All she needs is a cutie mark. _(She quickly sketches three butterflies on Doodleshy's flank.)_ Ready for action!

 _(Doodleshy yells in gibberish, and runs toward the house. Fluttershy and Pinkie, tickled to death, laugh as the scene begins to unfold.)_

Pinkie: She's going to the door!

 _(Doodleshy knocks on the door.)_

Fluttershy: She's knocking on the door! _(Cranky comes out, still grumpy.)_ Cranky's answering the door, _aaaaaaand..._

 _(Before Fluttershy can say another word, Doodleshy grabs Cranky, flips him upside down, and starts slamming his head against the ground.)_

Pinkie: _(amused)_ She's beating up Cranky! _(giggles)_

 _(Her amusement quickly turns to worry, as Doodleshy flails Cranky left and right like a ragdoll.)_

Fluttershy: Doodle girl! Stop!

 _(Doodleshy flings Cranky back into his house. Screaming in gibberish, she knocks the two mares down, grabs the magic pencil, and flies away with it.)_

Pinkie: She's got the pencil!

Fluttershy: What have I done?! We've gotta find her!

* * *

 _(We next see Andrea Libman's most well-loved characters searching on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest.)_

Fluttershy: Where could she possibly be?

Pinkie: Maybe she's in that poorly-drawn cottage. _(The camera shifts to a crudely-drawn replica of Fluttershy's cottage.)_

Fluttershy: Come on, let's go!

 _(Pinkie, suddenly scared, jumps into a nearby bush.)_

Pinkie: I'm not goin' in there!

 _(Knowing her friend would do the same if she were just as scared - which would not be out of the norm - , Fluttershy jumps into the bush behind Pinkie.)_

Fluttershy: Come on, Pinkie, I'm right behind you. Baby steps. _(The two mares each stick two of their four legs out of the bush, and gingerly tiptoe toward the makeshift cottage.)_ Almost there... _(But just before they reach the house, the front door opens. Doodleshy sticks out one of her forelegs, grasping the pencil, and draws a hole - sure enough, the bush walks right into it. Fluttershy, inside the bush, is unable to use her wings, and she and Pinkie fall screaming all the way to the bottom of the pit. We cut to the hole's interior to see the Elements of Kindness and Laughter lying in a dazed heap.)_

Pinkie: What just happened?

Doodleshy: _(talks in gibberish while looking down on the two mares)_

Fluttershy: _(getting up)_ Come on, Pinkie, take my hoof. I'll see if I can fly us back up there.

Pinkie: Can't we just stay down here where it's safe?

Fluttershy: I know I've often said the same thing before; but we can't. I created this monster, and I've got to stop her.

 _(A giant wrench suddenly falls on Pinkie's head. Doodleshy yells in gibberish from above.)_

Fluttershy: See what I mean, Pinkie?

Pinkie: _(knocked silly and holding the wrench)_ Where's the leak, ma'am?

 _(Both mares peek up from out of the hole to see Doodleshy drawing a bowling ball on a rock. She peels it off, then rolls it straight toward Pinkie. In true Pinkie fashion, her head takes the form of a bowling pin - she screams as the ball collides with her, turning her entire body into multiple pins which crash to the bottom of the pit, while a buzzer goes off and an X appears on the top left-hand corner of the screen. The ball then rolls into the pit on top of the pins - another strike!)_

Fluttershy: Oh, my! Are you alright, Pinkie?

Pinkie: **FINLAND!**

 _(Doodleshy, still babbling nonsensically, flies off over the horizon with the pencil.)_

* * *

 _(We cut to Fluttershy and Pinkie crawling behind a boulder. They peek over the top to see Doodleshy in a field, running around and brandishing the magic pencil like a weapon, all the while yelling in gibberish.)_

Fluttershy: There she is.

Pinkie: She's hideous. She makes me sick just lookin' at her! Those big, dreamy eyes. _(Fluttershy looks stunned.)_ That flowy mane and tail. _(Fluttershy pouts, clearly hurt.)_ Those flimsy wings. _(Tears well up in Fluttershy's eyes.)_ And that _stupid cutie mark!_

Fluttershy: _(stifles a few sobs)_

Pinkie: Oh, but it looks good on _you_ , Fluttershy! _(chuckles awkwardly)_

 _(Her self-esteem renewed, Fluttershy notices her crazed creation doing something crucial to her and Pinkie succeeding.)_

Fluttershy: She's putting down the pencil! This is our chance! On the count of three, we'll jump out and surprise her!

Pinkie: Oh, boy! A surprise party! Is it her birthday?

 _(Before Fluttershy can correct her ditzy friend, Doodleshy bursts through the boulder and grabs her helpless creator.)_

Fluttershy: Pinkie! _Pinkie!_ ** _DO SOMETHING!_**

Pinkie: Happy birthday! _(Doodleshy tosses a screaming Fluttershy offscreen; Pinkie randomly whips out a colorfully wrapped box.)_ Here's your present! _(Doodleshy's only response is to smash it onto her head, knocking her silly once again.)_ You're welcome...

 _(Doodleshy is about to run off when a grim-looking Fluttershy blocks her path, holding the magic pencil and pointing the eraser straight at her.)_

Fluttershy: Hold it right there, doodle! I brought you into this world, and now I'm gonna take you out! Any last words?

Doodleshy: _(yells in gibberish)_

Fluttershy: I'm sorry; what was that?

 _(Doodleshy slowly repeats the same gibberish, then starts screaming angrily. Fluttershy seizes her chance and erases her creation's entire face, muffling her yells. Doodleshy vainly feels around for where her facial features were, then blindly runs headlong into another boulder.)_

Fluttershy: Hold still, doodle! This is for your own good! _(She madly begins to erase her destructive drawing.)_ Take that! And this! And this! And that! And this! That! This! That! _(Her drawing completely gone, Fluttershy holds up the pencil and lets out a long, triumphant scream!)_ **I AM FLUTTERSHY, DESTROYER OF EVIL!**

Pinkie: Take it easy: it's just a drawing.

Fluttershy: Well, that takes care of that; eh, Pinkie?

Pinkie: Done and done!

 _(All seeming well once more, the two friends respectively fly and bounce back to Ponyville, Fluttershy holding the magic pencil; but once they've gone, a familiar hoof-drawn wing inches out from under the boulder...)_

* * *

 _(We cut to Fluttershy's cottage at night. Fluttershy is in her bedroom, using the pencil to spruce up her bed and talking to her pet bunny Angel.)_

Fluttershy: Oh, Angel, you should've been there! It was so exhilarating! But truth be told, I kinda miss the little doodle. She was like a daughter to me. But I _am_ glad that things are back to normal. _(She flutters into bed.)_ Well, goodnight, sweet prince.

 _(Angel, wearing a hoof-drawn crown, gives his owner a dignified salute from his basket.)_

Fluttershy: _(putting the pencil beside her)_ Goodnight, magic pencil.

 _(But as Fluttershy falls asleep, Doodleshy's remaining wing sneaks into the house, having followed her home. We hear it inching its way upstairs, turning on all the lights on its way, and only stopping to use the toilet. We cut back to Fluttershy's room to see the wing creeping in, grabbing the pencil, and then using it to redraw its entire body. Fluttershy is awoken by the noise, and looks up to see the pencil standing upright, apparently moving on its own.)_

Fluttershy: Oh, hey, magic pencil. What are _you_ doing up? _Drawing_ yourself a glass of water? _(She giggles, but gives a startled shriek as Doodleshy "rises again".) Doodleshy!_ _(chuckles nervously)_ No hard feelings; right?

 _(Doodleshy only draws herself two angry eyebrows, then jumps up on Fluttershy's bed with a menacing yell, pointing the pencil eraser-end down right at her creator. Fluttershy lets out a petrified scream!)_

Fluttershy: What do you think you're doing, doodle?!

Doodleshy: You doodle! Me Fluttershy!

 _(Fluttershy screams and dodges the eraser, causing Doodleshy to erase a gap in the middle of her pillow. We cut to Fluttershy flying through the house at top speed, with Doodleshy hot on her tail - in her wake, Doodleshy erases the cottage's midsection, causing the top piece to crash down onto the bottom. Our favorite scaredy pony hightails it into her library and slams the door behind her, even propping herself up against it in a bid to block the deranged doodle getting through. Unfortunately, Doodleshy erases the entire door as well as Fluttershy's tail, leaving the frightened pegasus' rump exposed. Doodleshy raises an eyebrow, erases Fluttershy's tuchus, then continues terrorizing her.)_

Fluttershy: _**Eep!**_ Be careful with that thing! Who knows what'll happen?! _(Doodleshy erases her nose.) I_ knows!

 _(Doodleshy vigorously erases more of Fluttershy, creating a cloud of dust. When it settles, the yellow pegasus only has half her body intact. Doodleshy laughs out loud at her creator's misfortune.)_

Fluttershy: Very funny, doodle! Now it's _my_ turn!

 _(She grabs the pencil, and artist and drawing wrestle with it for a few moments, before it finally snaps in half. Fluttershy, having won the lead end, rapidly draws back the rest of her body. She smiles broadly, and brandishes her half toward Doodleshy.)_

Fluttershy: Well, doodle, it looks like this...is a _draw!_

 _(But the fight is far from over, as Doodleshy's mouth suddenly morphs into the interior of a pencil sharpener and sharpens her broken end. She brandishes the mended pencil with a sinister smile.)_

Fluttershy: You've made your point. _(flexes her end)_ No matter: I was voted most artistic in high school!

 _(Unfortunately, she loses her grip, and the lead end goes flying through the window. We hear a thunk and a bear's pained roar from outside.)_

Fluttershy: _(blushes)_ Um, maybe it was most clumsy. _(calls out the window)_ Sorry, Harry! I'll be out to fix your boo-boo as soon as...

 _(She gets no further, as Doodleshy advances on her once more. With a cry of terror, Fluttershy backs into an empty space in one of her bookshelves, accidentally disturbing some loose papers. Doodleshy draws nearer and nearer. It seems like the end for the Element of Kindness, until her attacker steps on one of the papers: like magic, her hoof is drawn into it! Doodleshy drops the pencil and tries in vain to shake the paper off. Fluttershy gasps in realization, then flips through the pages of a blank journal.)_

Fluttershy: Paper! _(With a triumphant smirk, she flies over to the frantic drawing, hiding the journal behind her back.)_ _Page_ for Miss Doodle!

 _(She slams the journal shut on her creation, who lets out a defeated wail. Fluttershy opens the journal to see Doodleshy settling into her page, as her once blank expression magically morphs into the familiar sweet smile we all know and love.)_

* * *

 _(By daybreak, everything is once again back to normal, as Fluttershy tacks her now lifeless self-portrait onto her living room wall. Pinkie pokes her head in through the Dutch door.)_

Pinkie: Hey, Fluttershy, what's with all the ruckus?

Fluttershy: Take a look for yourself, Pinkie.

Pinkie: _(shrieks in horror as her eyes bug out)_ **IT'S THE EVIL DOODLE!**

Fluttershy: No, no, not evil. _(She puts on a pair of spectacles and takes out a soap-bubble pipe.)_ She was just a two-dimensional creature lost in our three-dimensional world, longing for a purpose. _(She blows into her pipe.)_

Pinkie: So...she's a drawing?

Fluttershy: Exactly! See how happy she is?

Pinkie: _(eying a framed photo of the real Fluttershy)_ She still looks kinda creepy.

* * *

 _(We cut to the outskirts of Ponyville. Fluttershy is hovering in midair, holding the magic pencil in her hooves.)_

Fluttershy: Oh, great magic pencil, your powers are too mighty, even for Equestria. So, we shall return you from whence you came. _(She calls down to Pinkie, waiting with her party cannon.)_ Are you ready, Pinkie?

Pinkie: Ready, Freddie!

 _(Fluttershy drops the pencil into the cannon, and Pinkie fires it. The Elements of Kindness and Laughter watch solemnly as the pencil disappears over the horizon. Some distance away, it enters another passage into Discord's realm. We see the draconequus himself lying in the bottom of his boat, curled up into the fetal position. Celestia narrates once again.)_

Celestia: We rejoin the Artist Formerly Known As Discord, in a creative slump.

 _(In the midst of Discord's moping, the pencil bursts through the water's surface and lands in the boat.)_

Discord: _(disbelievingly)_ Huh? Wh-what's this?! _(overjoyed)_ **MY PENCIL!**

 _(He eagerly turns back to his sketchpad, but no sooner is he about to resume drawing than the pencil's tip breaks. Discord holds it up, sobbing.)_

Celestia: The second most important rule for the artist at sea: always bring a pencil sharpener.

Discord: _**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

 **Fin!**


End file.
